


Dancing On Rooftop

by AnonX



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonX/pseuds/AnonX
Summary: Chat Noir decide to visit one of his favorite places in Paris at night. While enjoying the lull of the night, Ladybug suddenly drops by to join him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Dancing On Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, everybody! I'm quite new with this so please bear with me :'v
> 
> If anyone wants to leave a comment or kudos, you are more than welcome.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Adrien was on his computer, searching some things on the web and effectively keeping his mind off other things. He was taken aback when his phone rang, he picked it up and smiled.

“You ready, Plagg?”

The black cat kwami yawned awake then on instinct caught the cheese that was coming towards him before gulping it down. Without another word, Adrien transformed into his superhero persona known as Chat Noir.

Chat races across rooftops, prowling through the night sky like the cat he is. There was no patrol today but it never stopped him from gazing at the beautiful blue sky or seeing how Paris illuminates beautifully in the dark,

—and it definitely never stops him to go to one of his new favorite places he discovered. He grinned brightly upon seeing André's familiar cart, handing out ice creams to the couples who come across him.

Chat landed on a lamp-post, catching the ice cream matchmaker's attention. André saluted and he saluted back, then on cue, soft music started playing from his cart.

It was soothing, calming, and made him smile wordlessly. Chat Noir hummed to the music, his body swooning gently along to it. His mind went foggy as beautiful memories flooded his mind.

He opened his eyes and smiled at André, whom laughed while attending to his customers. It was fairly still early, passerbys came and go, some took a moment to enjoy the music as well while some stopped to take pictures or look curiously at Chat Noir.

Though, Chat didn't care at all. He only sat there on the lamp post with his tail swishing happily with a smile playing on his lips.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marinette was sitting in her room trying to get her homework done before midnight. Luckily today, Chat and her agreed on taking a break tonight, meaning she can finally finish her assignment.

That was until...

Her phone rang startling the poor girl. Marinette frowned who would text her this late at night– before she realized Alya's texting her. Marinette opened their chat box and her eyes widen upon seeing a photo of her partner.

[A:You wouldn't believe this, guess who's at André's Ice cream parlor? Chat Noir !]

[M:Umm, what is he doing there?]

[A:not sure, but what I've been hearing is that he was just sitting there humming to the music playing from André's music box.]

[M:that's weird...] Marinette frowned, did something happen with her kitty?

[A:weird? More like totes adorbs! And check this out, there's been multiple sightings of him just sitting there with the music playing in the back ground.]

Marinette giggled. She was about to text back Alya, then she looked at her homework. One more left to go. She thought for a moment, then after a few text messages she ended their talk, finished her homework then head out as Ladybug.

Looks like her kitty could use some company— and so could she...

* * *

Chat Noir took a deep breath, breathed out. He opened his once closed eyes then looked at bright full moon, it was mesmerizing like a single gem on a void black wall just hanging there.

He looked back at André whom was closing his parlor. Chat Noir sighed, it was almost time to leave anyway maybe he'll come again tomorrow.

“Chat Noir, please wait,” André had called out.

Chat stopped, they were on a bridge and the waters swished furiously behind him. André pulled out an accordion from one of the drawers, then began playing a certain song that was one of his favorite.

“Please stay, I would like you to enjoy this with me. I notice you always come here to enjoy the music,” André began saying.

Chat smiled gently, doing a curt bow of his head. “I would be honored.” André grinned wider than a mountains range, delighted to have such a devoted listener before playing the accordion more loudly. Chat drowned himself in the sound of the accordion, André played every note with such gentleness yet so fiercely he felt as if he was flying in the air, dancing above the clouds.

He didn't know what came over him but he jumped down the lamp-post and started dancing on his own, arms posed in front of him as if he was holding an imaginary partner and began waltzing.

André chuckled, beaming at how content the superhero look as he danced along to his music. He himself began to drown in his own sound, still smiling. Chat couldn't be contain his laugh, catching the attention of André as he bowed to the older man.

“Merci, Monsieur.” he thanked the man for such an exquisite song. André smiled back, beaming once more as he nodded curtly before continuing to play.

Chat Noir took in a deep breath, his heart felt light and rid of any negativity. He still feels as if he's flying in the air, feeling content and yet that burden started coming back once he realized that his little stroll is coming to an end as he needed to get back soon.

Chat took one last breath, sighing sadly. He waved at André and the man's heart sunk for him to leave so soon but then his face brightened upon seeing something or rather, someone. Chat turned around only to come face to face with his lady.

“M-m'lady! What are you doing here? I-i didn't know you were—” Chat started rambling on, but Ladybug shut him at that moment as she placed a finger on his lips. She hummed, giggling before giving him a knowing smirk.

“Oh hush, let's enjoy the music for now okay?” she said, but her mind is dancing on cloud nine. Ladybug leaned over the railings of the bridge, taking in the sight of Paris at night and it is remarkably beautiful which is one of the many reasons why she loved her city and is more than willing to protect it.

Chat quirked his eyebrow, sighing with a smile. If it's what m'lady wants than I'm more than willing to oblige, he thought, adoring the way her eyes sparkled under the moon beam.

He let out an inaudible dreamy sigh, staring at his partner in a daze before joining her by her side to look at the Paris River and take in the sight of Paris as well.

“Beautiful, isn't it?” Ladybug asked.

She didn't even got to finish before Chat almost too quickly said, “Yeah... ” though his eyes weren't looking at the scene in front of them anymore, but at her.

Ladybug smiled, enveloping herself in a hug. She breathed in the cool night air, listened to the beautiful sounds that André had been playing all night. Finally, she looked at Chat and stopped herself from laughing when she saw him humming to the song while his tail swayed along to the music.

Chuckling a bit, she said “What's gotten into you?”

“What do you mean, m'lady?” he asked confused, though his smile betrayed him. Ladybug once again leaned on the railing, face on her palm with a smirk across her face.

“I've never seen you this... content before. Without a care in the world... as if you don't have a single problem in the world.”

Chat laughed bitterly, smirking forcibly at her. “Believe me, you have no idea how many problems I have to deal with right now.” he didn't mean to reply snarkily, but he did and just made the situation awkward for them.

His smirk faltered and his ears drooped, Way to go Chat, he wanted to kick himself for that. Ladybug let out a sigh, looking a bit distant suddenly. He facepalmed, trying to think of something to lighten the mood.

He looked at André, when an idea suddenly popped up. A light bulb seemed to light up above his head, he looked back at his partner with that same suave smirk he always uses.

He moved back a little, bowing while extending a hand to her.

“May I have this dance, my lady?” he let the words roll out naturally. Ladybug looked down at him, eyebrow raised in confusion yet wondered why he's doing this.

Deciding to play along, she returned his smirk and curtsied dramatically. “You may, my dear kitty cat” she replied giggling, then placed her hand in his.

Chat took her by the hand, pulling her towards him harshly making her gasp. He laughed, his chest vibrating from it. “God. That was terrible, m'lady!”

Ladybug huffed, smacking him in the chest playfully. “Shut up.” she mumbled.

Chat Noir smiled, he winked at André over his shoulder and the man took it as a cue and played the same song he had been dancing to.

They let the music take control of their body as they began to dance in perfect sync. They've never done this before, yet their moves were so in-sync that people may assume that they've danced together before.

“I didn't take you as the type of dancer, m'lady?” Chat began his teasing.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, smirking. “Take it all in, châton. This will be first and last time you see me dancing,” she laughed when Chat puckered his lips and pouted, then he joined in laughing.

Their laughter filled the streets of Paris echoing. André became the witness of this beautiful and wonderful moment of Paris most beloved superheroes, he smiled warmly at them and reminded himself underneath those suit are only normal human beings like him.

Soon, the music came to an end.

Ladybug and Chat looked into each others eyes dazed that night, fingers intertwined, their bodies close in proximity.

Though, it all ended when they realized just how close they really were. Ladybug pulled away and Chat cleared his throat, his cheeks reddening and nervous.

Ladybug giggled at how nervous he looked. She made the bold move of getting closer to him, placing a hand over his chest and Chat had to stop himself from gulping.

“Good night, Chat. I... had fun.” she smiled, leaning in closer and planting a kiss near his lips. Ladybug giggled at the shocked look on his face. His eyes softened after then he too smiled, chuckling.

“I'm glad you had fun, m'lady.” he gave a teasing wink, smirking when she rolled her eyes. She patted his chest one last time, then walked away with her yo-yo in hand.

Chat snorted, his eyes following the movement of her body as she swung away. He shook his head, turning around. He looked over to where André was and found that he was already on his way as well.

Chat huffed. I better get home too, he thought bitterly.

That thought soon perished though as soon as his mind flashed back to Ladybug and him dancing perfectly in sync, how happy she looked and her and his laughter filling the silence around them. He smiled, shaking his head once more before swinging away.

* * *

The next day, school had gone by like a breeze. Except for two teens, in particular. Marinette Dupain-Cheng stared in a daze at the front of class, her head resting on the palm of her hand.

When Alya talked to her about the night before and of people seeing their favorite superhero Chat Noir near André's, Marinette had a hard time trying to not wrap her head around that particular meet-up she had with Chat yesterday.

While Marinette tried not to think about that meanwhile, Adrien Agreste was busy thinking of their dance the night before. Sometimes in the middle of class, he would tend to smile a lot and not pay attention to his surroundings.

For example, when their homeroom teacher called his name for the fifth time that day Adrien needed his friend Nino to pop him out of his daydreaming bubble and when he did... —well, let's just say, he got a little too excited and burst out of his seat and shouted: “PRESENT!” and startled the whole class.

Especially, the girl sitting behind him who was busy scribbling away in her notebook. Marinette was trying to come up with some new designs before class started, so when Adrien jumped out of his seat and started to shout. She too jumped out of surprise and being the clumsy person she is tripped on her own two feet resulting with her falling forward and bumping Adrien's head with her.

They both ended up getting a lecture from their teacher and their friends bursting with laughter at them. Adrien apologized to Marinette and as per usual, Marinette jumbled up her own words.

After that, school ended. Adrien went home letting out tired breaths, he couldn't wait to hear another batch of lecturing coming from his father. His car rolled up at the front of school and he made his way home after bidding goodbye to Alya and Nino.

Marinette went home quickly that day, for some reason she was a little giddy and couldn't wait for patrol.

* * *

Well, maybe Marinette got a little too excited for patrol and arrived earlier than the designated time they set.

After an hour or two of waiting, Ladybug crossed her arms, huffing and frowning. She had waited for her partner to come, but when she looked at the clock and saw it was past the time they were supposed to meet up she was thinking of going home.

Ladybug frown deepen, she finally gave in and started to head home. It was quiet that night, no criminal activities or hawkmoth's akumas in sight.

She was about halfway home, when her ears picked up the sound of music coming from the direction of yesterday night's little rendezvous.

Ladybug stopped in her tracks. Biting her lips, she could spare a few minutes just to enjoy herself. With that in mind, she made a little detour and followed the sound of instruments playing.

When she arrived, her face lit up at seeing André smiling and laughing while playing his accordion with some other people with their own instruments of choice. She giggled, seeing the group of people and couples dancing about to their music.

She decided to sit at the edge of the rooftop she was on and watch the many people dancing and having the time of their lives. The night sky twinkled with stars, street lights illuminating the streets and the sound of parisian laughing filled Paris. Passerbys even stopped to listen and join.

The scene in front of her seemed like something out of a movie and reminded her just how much it was worth to risk her life and keep Paris safe from Hawkmoth's reach.

Ladybug sighed, thinking of how she could enjoy this moment with her partner if only he was here...

* * *

I'm late. I'm late. I'm late! Chat thought in a panic, he propelled himself across rooftops with his baton furiously.

How could I forget we had patrol tonight?! oh he knows exactly why— after he got home, like he had predicted his father gave him a lecture and locked him in his room and so with nothing to do, he decided to close his eyes for a while which then turned into a deep slumber.

He woke up to the sound of Plagg's nagging for cheese and the realization of it being almost midnight. He got up with a start, ignoring Plagg's whining and transformed immediately.

Now here he was, running like his life depended on it. When he arrived to where they had agreed upon, he frowned and blamed himself even more for being late.

He turned around, shaking his head. The least he could do is scan the perimeter, though Ladybug probably beat him to it but there was no harm in double-checking— which, she probably did so as well.

.

.

.

There's no harm in triple-checking, he supposed.

Chat huffed. He got ready to start the perimeter check, when he heard the sound of André's accordion playing and the laughter of parisians nearby.

He smiled at the sound and decided he could maybe spare just a few seconds before doing his own patrol.

Chat's ears perked up and his smile widen when the sounds started to get louder. When he was near, he decided to slow his pace down.

Maybe I can grace them with my presence? he wiggled his eyebrow, laughing at his own joke.

When he looked up from laughing, he froze. There. Sitting by herself, was Ladybug. Ladybug whom he thought had already gone home from waiting so long for him.

Chat grinned childishly, ready to go to her and make his presence known, then start making cat puns she finds horrible but are actually clawsome. Until he remembered he's late and she's pawssibly mad at him.

But hey— since when has that ever stop him, right?

Chat boldly walked over to her and about to give her one of his best smile and cat pun, until—

“You're late.” she hissed, her eyes narrowed over her shoulder. Chat gulped.

He laughed, trying to come up with some excuse without disclosing any information about his true identity. “You see m'lady, there was so much traffic and—” he started saying while moving to sit beside her.

She snapped her head to glare daggers at him, the look on her face said it all. Chat hung his head in defeat, “I'm sorry.”

Ladybug huffed, rubbing her temples and shaking her head. “Just... Shut up,” she said, her tone a demanding one so he immediately shut his mouth and tried looking anywhere but her.

A moment of silence passed, until she suddenly placed the side of her head on his shoulder. Chat relaxed momentarily at the action, which meant she's not mad anymore at him.

He didn't dare to say anything after that and they stayed like that for a while, listening to the upbeat music the band below them were playing and the laughter of parisians.

“You better make up for being late, Chat.” her voice came out a whisper, her chest rising up as she inhaled then exhaled slowly.

Chat scoffed. “You don't see me complaining about you being late,” he mumbled.

Ladybug looked up at that, “did you say something?”

“Nothing.” he answered almost immediately, his eyes averting hers. Ladybug rolled her eyes, staring off in the distance. Chat sighed, he looked up at the sky and gazed at the twinkling stars.

They stayed like that again for another minute or so until the music switched from an upbeat one to a more slower and familiar one. It was the song André was playing the night before.

Chat snapped his head down, eyes wide when he saw André looking at them. He winked, smiling at them. Chat smiled, stopping himself from laughing at the irony of the situation.

Ladybug still stared off into the distance, until she notice Chat's shifting and looked up to see him standing up. She furrowed her eyebrows, “Chat? What are yo—”

She leaned back, startled, when he extended a hand towards her.

“May I have the pleasure of dancing with you, m'lady?” he smirked teasingly, then suddenly and abruptly she was brought back to the night before. Her head snapped down to the people below swaying to their song.

She gulped, trying to calm the blush creeping up her face. Chat kept his hand extended, his smirk turning to a smile and widening even more when Ladybug took his hand.

“Don't think you're off the hook just yet, châton.” she narrowed her eyes at him, a frown gracing her lips.

Chat sighed dramatically, pulling her closer to him and startling her at the sudden action. He smirked, “Of course. Whatever you wish, m'lady.” he whispered lowly into her ears, pulling at her heartstrings.

Ladybug gasped, glaring at him. She punched him lightly, pouting when he started laughing. But even she couldn't contain herself and started laughing along.

They started to sway with the music, never breaking eye contact then, they were back. Back to the night before when they were dancing and swaying on that very bridge beside them right now, where people swayed to their song. Except now, they were dancing on a rooftop in their beautiful city.

Their moment was interrupted when Chat suddenly huffed, “Here I thought, yesterday was going to be the first and last time I get to dance with you.”

Ladybug caught on and she giggled, “Disappointed, Chat?” she teased.

He shook his head, “No, certainly not. Because now I know this isn't going to be the last time I get to have this dance with you, m'lady~” though her teasing backfired, Ladybug blushed at the thought of Chat insinuating something.

She cleared her throat and looked down at their feet. Chat let out a chuckle, smiling softly at how adorable Ladybug is.

That night, Ladybug and Chat Noir was spotted dancing on a rooftop by a young reporter known as Alya and she had recorded their not-so-secret-anymore little rendezvous, then posted it on her blog which got millions of hits.

—And let's just say, the next day after an Akuma fight, Ladybug and Chat Noir got bombarded by paparazzi and they were the new gossip topic.

**Author's Note:**

> So... What do y'all think? Again, I'm still new. Any advice or help will be appreciated, thanks for reading! :D


End file.
